The Finder Season 2
by fanfictionlover12
Summary: Walter is in prison, Willa is gone and Isabel is pushing Leo away. What happens when Isabel is kidnapped
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first finder story, i was so upset when they cancelled season 2 that i started to dream how it would happen. So here it is**

The finder season 2 episodes 01

Isabel is walking home alone after a late night of dinner with Leo and looking for a new job since she was fired from the US marshals, her life has been lonely and cold for 6 months now since Walter was arrested and sentenced to 2 years jail. Her loneliness has started to consume her; she has slowly been pushing Leo away and hasn't visited Walter once since his trial four months ago. She has started to leave her apartment which she is going to loss due to her lack of income, Isabel has also had to start selling her cloths and cut down on the amount of food she eats as homelessness draws closer.

Walking with her head down not even looking up as she crosses street, she fails to see the car that has been following her for the last mile of her journey. The car speeds up as Isabel moves closer towards next road she has to cross, as soon as she walks onto the road the car turns and hits Isabel head on. Time seems to slow down as she flys into the air, all she feels is mixed feelings of regret and happiness sweep over her before she hits the ground and the darkness consumes her.

Pain, throbbing pain, forces Isabel into the world of consciousness and suffering. The world is a blur of voices, bright light and unforgivable pain, the only thing she hears is a dark voice say "what if she doesn't talk?" though the haze before the pain and darkness overtake her.

Leo was concerned, he knew that Isabel was pulling away from him but it had been over a week since he had last talked to her. In between he had tried to call her at least 10 times with no luck; he had also been to her apartment 4 time with again no luck. His phone rung, he looked at the caller ID before answering, it was the police. He answered the phone, "good afternoon, I am detective Riley. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, we found blood on Franklin road last week and the lab results have finally came in. the blood belongs to a miss Isabel and it is listed that you are her next of kin, I'm sorry to say but there was quite a lot of blood found on that road, it looked like she was hit by a car." Leo was speechless, his mind was blank and when Leo was finally allowed to speak he thanked the detective and hung up the phone. Leo walked over to his computer and opened his emails, and started to write an email to the head of the US marshals, he detailed the Isabel's kidnapping most likely the result of her work in the US Marshals and that there was only one man who would be able to find Isabel, Walter. Leo almost begged the Head of the US Marshals to allow Walter out of jail to find Isabel, he pressed send and waited. The reply was almost instant, Walter would be allowed to find Isabel as long as Walter wore an ankle monitor and Leo was with Walter at all times, and if Walter did anything bad, Leo would be held accountable as well as Walter.

Leo didn't waste any time getting to the prison, visiting hours were over but an US Marshal meet him at the door and accoutred him to Walter. Walter was surprised to see Leo, his face broke into a smile the minute he saw Leo enter but quickly dropped to match Leo's frown. "Hey Leo, what brings you here at such an hour? Is something wrong? " Walter watched Leo's expression as the big man let out a large sigh, "Walter, its Isabel. She's missing." Walter's expression dropped, the starts of tears started to form in the sides of his eyes. "Walter, we need you to find her, before" Leo's voice broke, unable to complete his sentence. His watched Walter's minds stop moving inside his head, he was watching Walter about break down and then Leo watch Walter's mind switch back on and go back into action. "When can I start?" asked Walter in almost a whisper, Leo didn't know what to reply, instead the US Marshal did, "we start as soon as you're ready." Walter's answer was simple; he got up and walked, when he reached the door he turned to Leo and the US Marshal, "are you coming?" And with that they all left the prison and started on finding Isabel.

The first place Walter visited on his new found freedom was Leo's Bar, as soon as they arrived Walter turned to the US Marshal and asked him to stay outside, so he and Leo could talk alone. As soon as the Marshal had left, Walter turned to Leo and gave him a blank expression, "Walter are you alright?" asked Leo. Walter's expression changed to one of anger, "why, Leo! Why didn't Isabel visit?" Walter was yelling at Leo. "I waited, I waited for her but she never came! Why should I have to find her, when I haven't seen her in months! Why Leo? Why didn't she come? I just wanted her to visit once, is that too much to ask?" Leo stood there utterly stunned, Walter's expression had changed again from anger to sadness, he was breaking down. Tears started to form in Walter's eyes, but before they could fall down his cheeks Leo spoke, "Walter have you ever thought about what it was like for her? She lost most of her life 6 months ago! She lost you, she lost her job, she lost everything that made her happy! Do you even no how that feels? She couldn't pull herself to even leave her apartment some mornings, she had scarified everything for you to find your mom and now she had to pay for it every day for the last 6 months, Everyday! And you can't even sacrifice a few days of your time to find the woman who gave up everything to give you happiness!" Leo's expression was stern staring into Walters soul, all Leo got was an empty expression staring back at him, then Leo saw something click in Walter's , an idea. "Leo I think I know why Isabel was taken. There are many dangerous tasks that Isabel would've had to undertake to become the respected US Marshal she was, what if she found out something that they needed and now they want that information." Leo knew that that was a likely why Isabel was taken, except one problem came into his head, "there's only one problem Walter, what happens to Isabel when they have that information? They have already had her for a week; we need to find her soon!" A young voice from behind them spoke, "I can help with that." Leo and Walter both spun around seeing Willow standing at the entrance to the bar, "I know where Isabel is!" all Willa got in reply was stunned looks, "I'll explain later, who's going to drive?"

Once in the car the US Marshal was driving, Leo turned to Willa, "first thing first, how do you know where Isabel is?" Willa just stared at the ground, "I was kind off following Isabel. I was going to talk to her, but I was just working up the courage. Just before I got enough courage a car come along and turned right into Isabel, I saw the car hit her full on and then men jumped out of the car and lifted Isabel into the boot. I expected them to drive far away but the next day I walked past the same car parked outside an old warehouse, so I waited in the bushes and watched them go in and out the warehouse." Isabel looked up at Leo's shocked look, "I only just thought about coming to you today."

They drove in unnerving silence before suddenly Willa cried "there it is!" pointing at an old run down warehouse on their right. There was a glowing light coming from the inside of the warehouse, Walter unbuckled his seat belt and yelled to stop the car, he then ran at full speed towards the warehouse with Leo hot on his heels. The closer Walter got to the warehouse then easy he could tell that the warehouse was on fire. His mind was a blur, all he could think was he had to find Isabel and get her to safety. When Walter reached the door he easily kicked it down, the warehouse was one big room, in the middle of the room was a small unmoving figure sitting on a chair, Isabel. Walter run toward her, jumping over the flames and yelling out her name, when he reached her he checked her pulse, yes still alive. Then he checked to see if she was tired to the chair, her hands where handcuff behind her back and her mouth was duct taped but that was it. He then genteelly lifted her up into his arms before moving as quickly as he could towards the entrance. He could feel his skin burning as he ran though the flames with Isabel in his arms, he didn't care, he just had to get Isabel to safety.

**please review**

**then i'll update as soon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is my second chapter, the two review i got from chapter one made my day and made me want to write more. So if you want more chapters then please review.**

He could see Leo waiting at the door and he almost collapse when he reached Leo, who lifted Isabel out of Walter's arms right before Walter fell over. Willa helped Walter back over following Leo to the car where the US Marshal was standing in shock, Leo spoke calmly to the stunned US Marshal, "Isabel and Walter both need an ambulance, can you call one please!" The US Marshal snapped out of his shock, nodded to Leo and pulled out his phone to call an ambulance. Leo looked down at Isabel in his arms; he couldn't tell if she was burned due to the amount of blood that was covering Isabel and her torn clothes. He genteelly lowered her to the ground, Walter slid down beside her, he noticed she had lost a lot of weigh since he last saw her. She looked like she had been through hell but like it had been longer than the last week; he reached his hand up to her face and slowly traced her face with his fingers.

There was a faint sound of the ambulance coming towards them, he moved his hand to wear the tap was coving her mouth; he lifted it to see her lips hiding underneath. Walter lent in towards Isabel and kissed her lips, the feeling was almost magical; he had missed that feeling so much in the last 6 months. Walter looked up to see the ambulance turn the corner and race towards them. Walter moved away from Isabel, he let the paramedics start working on Isabel.

After 5 minutes they started to load her up into the ambulance, one of the paramedics walked over to Walter, "Are you ok sir?" He looked down at Walter who shook his head, "I've got burns from that fire," he pointed at the warehouse, "and I think I may have badly hurt my ankle." The paramedic helped Walter to his feet, and took some of his weight as they walked over to the ambulance. Walter sat in the back with Isabel and one paramedic while the ambulance speed towards the nearest hospital, Walter looked at the paramedic monitoring Isabel's vitals, "is she going to be ok?" he asked. The paramedic looked up, he stared at Walter, "I promise that I will do everything I can do to keep her alive, I promise." Calmness swept over Walter as he nodded and watched the paramedic go back to monitoring Isabel.

As soon as the ambulance reached the hospital, Isabel was rushed away to an operating theatre and Walter was helped to the ER. Once is burns were treated, his ankle was strapped and he had a pair of crutches, he made his way to the waiting room to find Leo, Willa, the US Marshal that had been with them and the Head of the US Marshals sitting together. When Walter entered, the Head of the US Marshals spoke first, "Mr Sherman, thank you for finding Isabel. I have talked to the judge that sentenced you and we have agreed to let you free on parole and continue you great work finding things for people as long as you don't break any more laws." Walter smiled, he turned to Leo who was now smiling, Leo spoke "thank you, I'm sure that Walter will use is freedom to help other people." Leo smiled at that the Head of US Marshals, before the Head of US Marshals with the US Marshal and left.

They had waited for two hours before a doctor came out and told them of Isabel's condition, "She had many broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, deep cuts, burns, bruising and some internal bleeding but she is going to be fine. The hardest change she faces now is the head trauma, she fell into a coma after we fixed her and the sooner she wakes, the sooner we can assess the damage. Right now she is in room 184 in the east wing of the hospital, would you like me to show you to her room?"

Outside the door to Isabel's hospital room, Walter hesitated before entering the room; he did not want to see Isabel lying, small and lifeless in the hospital bed. Machines beeped all around her, reassuring Walter, Leo and Willow that she was still alive. Isabel's right arm was in a sling, her face was cover in cuts and the rest of her body was almost completely covered in bandages due to numerous cuts and burns. Walter pulled a seat close enough so he could hold her left hand and sat in it, laying his crutches to rest against the wall behind him.

In three days, Walter had only left Isabel's side to go to the bathroom, Leo had been getting him food and he had been sleeping in the chair next to Isabel. There had been no change in Isabel's condition, so Leo told Walter that he should go home and get some sleep in a bed, have a shower and then return bringing food. Walter had no agreement against the suggestion so he kissed Isabel on the forehead goodbye before he left.

Walter had no idea about how tired he was, he sleep for almost a full day. He had no idea that during that time, Isabel's condition had improved to where she was at the point of waking up; Walter was in a bakery below the hospital when Isabel regained consciousness. Leo had been sitting in Walter's chair when he heard a whisper coming from next to him. He turned to see Isabel staring back at him, she smiled "hey Leo," Leo was stunned; he didn't know what to say, "How do you feel Isabel?" Isabel closed her eyes, sighed and reopened them; she looked back at Leo, "probably better than I look. How did you find me?" Willa cleared her throat causing Isabel to turn her head, Willa spoke "I was kind of following you and I saw you get hit by the car and they take you away. I walked by the warehouse the next day and saw the car, so I found Leo and Walter and told them." Isabel turned to Leo and said "wait isn't Walter in prison?" just as Walter crutched into the room, he hadn't seen that Isabel was awake yet so he moved to the back of the room and asked "ok, I went to the bakery and got some pies." He turned around to face Isabel, Leo and Willow and froze, he didn't know what to do or say. He cleared his throat, "hi Isabel, how are you?" Isabel was stunned by Walter's entrance and by the fact that he looked like he had been though as much as she had. "I'm ok. What about you? What are you doing out of jail? Did you escape? You look like you've been through hell." Walter was taken aback by the questions, "well, it's good to see you too." Then Walter crutched out of the room as fast as he could.

"What was that about?" Isabel asked Leo. "He risked his life and hurt himself to pull you out of a burning warehouse, he ran into a burning building just to save you even after not seeing you for half a year. And then when you see him you ask if he escaped from prison." Isabel was stunned, had Walter done all that for her? Leo was right she hadn't seen Walter in 6 months and he had still run into a burning building for her. A thought in the back of her mind came forward, did he know? Did he know that she loved him? She loved him so much but did he love her in return? Leo interrupted her thoughts, "I'm going to talk to Walter, and do you want me to get him to come back in?" All Isabel could do was nod before tears started to fall from her eyes. Leo kissed Isabel on the forehead before he left; Willa moved towards Isabel and hugged her shaking body.

Outside Walter looked like he was as hurt as Isabel, Leo walked up to him, "Walter you have to go back in there. Isabel needs you right now and she may not admit it but she loves you and I know that you love her." Walter just turned and looked at Leo and replied "I know Leo," before crutching back into Isabel's room.

When Walter hopped in he saw Willa and a shaking Isabel in a deep hug, the only thing that came to his mind was how much he loved Isabel, "I love you Isabel!"

**Please, Please, Please review!**

**Every time you i write so review more and i'll keep writing!**


End file.
